Changed
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: What happens when Gabriella completely changes? She's now dating Troy Bolton, she's head cheerleader and captain of the girls volleyball and basketball teams. Full Summary inside TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

**Changed**

**Summary: Something happens. Gabriella changes. She's no longer the she's always been. No, she's now the head cheerleader, captain of the volleyball and girls basketball team. She's also dating Troy Bolton. Troy's surprised by this change, even though he's finally gotten the girl of his dreams, he wonders what happened to the shy girl he met a long time ago.**

**Bold is the big voice in the backround **_Italics is what is showing on the 'screen' _Normal is talking

**Gabriella Montez was a shy girl who only talked to her friends.**

_Gabriella sitting in class listening to the teacher._

**Until something strange happens.**

_Gabriella walking down the halls wearing more revealing clothes._

_Gabriella being voted head cheerleader, captain of the volleyball and basketball teams._

**And she's dating Troy Bolton**

_Gabriella kissing Troy on the lips._

"Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy Bolton asked

Gabriella smiled, "Of course"

**He starts to miss the old Gabi**

_Gabriella hanging out with her friends instead of with him_

**She doesn't realize it.**

"Hey Gabi, wanna hang out?" Troy asked

"Oh, sorry Troy, I already have plans" Gabriella said and walks away

"What happened?" Troy said to himself.

**Until Troy finally speaks up.**

"Gabi, what happened to you?" Troy asked, "You used to be quiet, and nice, and you would always hang out with me"

"So you don't like the new me? You would rather me be the shy little girl?" Gabriella said

"Gabi, you never hang out with me anymore. You're always at practice, or shopping with friends. I loved you the way you were"

"So you don't love me anymore?" Gabriella asked and ran away.

"More than ever" Troy said to himself. "I need to tell her"

**Will she let Troy explain?**

_Troy trying to talk to her but she just walks away._

**Or will her friends take her away when she does?**

_Gabriella walking up to Troy, but her friends pull her away_

**Will she figure out Troy's love for her?**

**CHANGED COMING TO FANFICTION IN JUNE 2007**


	2. Chapter 1

**Changed**

**Chapter 1: Different?**

**Gabriella's POV**

It was just a normal day. Wake up. Get dressed, and leave for school. Something was different though. First of all, it was the first day of school! And we were seniors! But, I didn't change into my normal clothes….I felt different today. Why? I don't know…I put on a bright pink tank top and a pair of shorts and flip flops. I decided if I'm gonna wear different clothes, why not change my hair? I straightened it and put a pink headband in it. I put make up on to! I don't know why I'm doing this…I feel different today! Maybe I can stop being the brainiac, and be popular. I kinda am already though….with being best friends with Troy and all…

Ah yes, Troy Bolton. Ever since the musical, I have this feeling….I think I may love Troy. I've never loved someone like this before. Not my dad, not any boy. I think the reason I'm changing is to impress him. I want to be called his girlfriend. If that'll happen? Who knows? Life's full of surprises!

So I got ready for school and was out the door. Troy was taking me to school today. I sat outside on the sidewalk and waited for him. When he finally came I got in his car and smiled at him, "Hey Troy!"

"Hey Gabi, wow, change of style all of a sudden?" Troy laughed

I smiled "Like it?"

"Yeah… you look….great!" Troy said

I smiled, "Thank you" _Is it working?_ "Ready for the first day of school?"

"Yeah right!" Troy said

Troy smiled and drove off. We got to school and got out of the car. We walked into school together. I could hear the whispers about her new style. I shrugged it off and walked to my locker, while Troy walked to his own.

I was greeted by the one and only Sharpay Evans, "Hey Gabi!" Sharpay said. We had become friends since the whole musical thing. She's finally over Troy, and is going out with Zeke now! I'm also friends with Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, and of course Troy.

I smiled, "Hey Shar"

"What's up with the clothes?" Sharpay asked me.

"I don't know….I felt different today" I said looking at myself then at Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded slowly, "Cool" she looked at me, "Gonna try out for cheerleading?"

I nodded, "New style, and trying new things, I'm also gonna try out for volleyball and girls basketball." It was true.

Sharpay smiled, "My Gabi's growing up"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah"

The bell rang

"To the torture chamber!" Troy said walking up to us.

I laughed and followed Troy, with Sharpay next to me. We walked to homeroom, Darbus. Joy, we all just love this class. (sarcasm) I sighed as we walked into the class. I sat by Taylor and Chad. Sharpay sat behind me, and Troy in front of me. We all greeted each other when the tardy bell rang. Darbus walked into class. "No talking class!" Darbus said.

We went through her normal announcements, there's always a musical isn't there? This time it was a Spring one. I might tryout with Troy for it, if he's up for it. Finally, the bell rings. Wow, no one got detention today surprisingly. So me and the gang walked out of the class. We went our separate ways to our next classes. Me, Tay, and Shar have Chemistry together. Troy and Jason have Math. And Chad and Kelsi have some English Literature… Who knows? Anyways…

We went on with our classes until free period. It was girl and boy basketball tryouts, volleyball tryouts, and Cheerleading tryouts. I was nervous. Really, really nervous. I walked into the gym with Troy, Jason, Chad, and Sharpay. One half of the gym was boys basketball first then the other half was cheerleading. Me and Shar got ready.

"Sharpay Evans! You're up first" Coach Chrissy said.

Sharpay smiled and started. She was good. Really good. I was next. I started, I was loud, perky, and…yeah. I could feel Troy's gaze on my as I did the gymnastics part. Then when I finished, I turned around to see all the varsity boys staring at me. Troy had his jaw practically to the ground. I smiled and sat down on the bleachers.

Then it was time for volleyball tryouts. I had played at my old school, I was good, but not that good. Somehow though, I had gotten better. The varsity boys were still trying out. So I knew Troy was still watching me. After volleyball tryouts, it was girls basketball. I wasn't so sure about this one. But I have been practicing with Troy a lot…I just might make the team. The varsity boys were all still there supposed to be watching the junior varsity, but nope. They were watching me. Do I have something in my hair? Why do they keep staring at me? Maybe cause of my new style? Or cause of Troy? Who knows?

Finally we were done with everything. I had done really good surprisingly! I got all my stuff together and I walked out of the gym. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke walked up behind me. "Wow Gabi, you were awesome!" Troy said smiling widely.

I turned around and smiled, "Aw thanks Troy, I didn't think I did that good though."

"I bet you made all the teams" Chad said.

"Were you guys watching me or something?" I asked trying not to crack up.

"NO!" They all lied.

"Oh, okay then!" I said and started to walk away. But Troy stopped me.

"Gabi, wanna come to my house after school? We could….do homework?" Troy asked

I smiled and turned around, "Sure, you have to take me home today anyways. I'll call my mom later"

"Great" Troy said smiling. We walked to class together. The rest of the day was BORING! I couldn't wait to figure out if I made the teams. After the last bell rang, me, Sharpay, and the boys walked to the gym. We looked at the lists to see if we made the teams. The boys made varsity! Now for me. Cheerleading, CAPTAIN! I gasped. Basketball, CAPTAIN! "OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Now, volleyball, CAPTAIN!

"Oh my…" I said leaning against the lockers. Troy checked the lists to see what I made. He gasped.

"Wow, Gabi! Captain of Varsity cheerleaders, basketball and volleyball?" Troy said

"NO WAY!" Sharpay gasped and looked, "CONGRATS GABI!" she said hugging me. The guys congratulated me. All I did was smile and say 'Thanks'

Today was the start of a whole new year. I think I'll like it…a lot. There's just 2 things missing. Getting into the musical, and dating Troy Bolton.

Like it? Hate it? R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	3. Chapter 2

**Changed**

**Chapter 2: Spending The Night**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM!! Or any characters!**

_Last Chapter_

_Today was the start of a whole new year. I think I'll like it…a lot. There's just 2 things missing. Getting into the musical, and dating Troy Bolton._

* * *

Troy and I walked to his car together. He opened the passengers door for me, "Thank you" I said smiling and getting in the car. Troy smiled and got in the drivers side. He started the car and drove off. When we arrived at his house he walked up to his room and I stayed outside to call my mom.

I dialed the number on my cell phone. My mom answered the phone, "Hola"

"Mami I'm staying at Troy's house for a bit to study" I said.

"Okay mija" My mom said, "That's fine"

"Okay! Love ya mami!" I said and hung up. I walked upstairs to Troy's room. I found him saying something to himself in his mirror. I laughed quietly and walked in slowly. Troy looked at me and blushed slightly. I smiled, "So, ready to study?"

Troy sighed, "I guess so…"

I laughed and took out my books from my backpack. We started studying, but then both of us got bored. So we went outside to play basketball.

"Well Miss.Varsity Captain, how about one on one?" Troy asked

I smirked, "It's on"

"How about we make it interesting?" Troy said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Like?"

"If I win, you have to kiss me in front of everyone at school" Troy said with a smirk.

I nodded slowly, "And if I win," I thought for a minute "You have to let me wear your varsity ring for a whole week" (That would make people think they're going out. Ppl do that at my school )

"Deal" We said at the same time.

"You're goin' down!" Troy said. He passed me the ball, "Ladies first"

I put my hair in a messy ponytail and we started. The game lasted 1 hour! We were both so tired. Sadly Troy had won, so I couldn't wear his ring. But now I had to kiss him at school.

Troy smiled, "So now you have to kiss me at school!"

"Great" I said, _I can't wait!_

Troy laughed, we walked inside. "Wow, it's already 7:30" I said

"Wanna ask your mom if you can spend the night?" Troy asked

"Uh…yeah…she shouldn't care" I said slowly.

Troy nodded and asked his mom, she said yes. So I called my mom.

"Hello?" She answered

"Mom, can I stay the night at Troy's?" I asked

"Uh…sure!" My mom said, "You have clothes over there still right?"

I nodded, "Yup. Still here from last time!"

"Okay sweetie, have fun! Love ya!" She said and hung up. I smiled and looked at Troy, "She said yes"

Troy smiled "Okay. You hungry?"

I nodded, "A little"

We found a snack and ate it. Then we went up to Troy's room. I flopped on his bed and he turned on the tv. "Wanna watch a movie?" he asked

"Sure" I said

"Let me guess? Legally Blonde?" Troy asked

"How'd you know?" I asked in shock.

"That's the only movie you watch over her" Troy said.

I smiled like a 3 year old. Troy just laughed and put in the movie. I layed down on the floor on my stomach in front of the tv. And Troy layed down next to me. The movie started.

"Once Warner see's me as a serious law student, he'll want me back! It's a completely brilliant plan!" Troy said along with the movie. I laughed.

"Two weeks ago, I saw Cameron Diaz at Fred Segal and talked her out of buying a truly heinous angora sweater! Whoever said that orange was the new pink is seriously disturbed." Troy said. I laughed and punched him in the arm, "Shut up"

Me and Troy moved to his bed and watched the movie from there. By the time the movie was finished, me and Troy had both fallen asleep. I had my head on his chest and his head was on my shoulder.

**I know it was short, sorry! The bet will happen in the next chapter, which should be up tomorrow! Did'ja like the bet? I did! Troy just might give her the varsity ring and the chain(to go with it) anyways! haha! R&R please! Love you guys!**

**-vllyballplaya4life**


	4. Chapter 3

**Changed**

**Chapter 3: Yes I Will**

**No POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters!**

_Last Chapter:_

_Me and Troy moved to his bed and watched the movie from there. By the time the movie was finished, me and Troy had both fallen asleep. I had my head on his chest and his head was on my shoulder._

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. At first, she didn't remember where she was. Then she noticed that she was with Troy, on his bed. She slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to wake herself up. She walked back into Troy's room and looked at him. She smiled. _Hm…how should I wake him up???_ Gabriella looked around, she thought of pouring water on him, but that's sooo mean. She thought of blaring music, that probably won't work….Gabriella sighed. She looked around. She looked back at Troy.

Gabriella walked over to his bed. She shook him lightly, "Troy, wake up" He didn't move. Gabriella shook him harder, but he didn't move. She thought of an idea _Hey, it's just practice for later on today right?_ She thought.

Gabriella kissed Troy lightly on the lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

Troy woke up, he smiled at Gabriella, "Well good morning to you to!"

Gabriella smiled and walked over to Troy's closet. She pulled out the clothes she had left once. She looked at them, they were dirty. She sighed, "Troy, what did you do to my clothes? They were not this dirty before"

Troy smirked and got out of bed, "Nothing…." He came up behind her.

"Liar" Gabriella said. She took the jeans, "Give me a shirt"

"Demanding this morning now are we" Troy said taking a shirt out of his closet he gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella looked at it. It said 'Go Wildcat's' on the front, then 'Troy Bolton 14' on the back. She rolled her eyes and walked into of the bathroom. The jeans fit her perfectly. They were tight to. She looked great, but the shirt was big. She sighed and walked out.

Troy smiled slightly at her, "You look great"

"Yeah, sure I do" Gabriella said.

Troy rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and changed.

Gabriella sighed, "I need make up Troy"

"Oh yeah, Gabi. I'll go get my make up" Troy said rolling his eyes, "I don't know what to do about that"

"Katy has some in her room" Gabriella said. (Katy is Troy's sister who's in college)

"Fine. You're so lucky she's in college right now or you wouldn't have any to use" Troy said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Katy loves me!" she said and walked into Katy's room and took her make up bag. She walked back into Troy's room and into his bathroom. She took out some eyeliner and put it on. She put on all the other make up to.

Gabriella walked into Katy's room and put it back, she then walked back into Troy's room. "Okay, I'm ready!" she said smiling

"Finally!" Troy said. He started walking downstairs.

"Hey, if you were a girl you would understand" Gabriella said

"How do you know I'm not?" Troy asked with a grin.

"I hope you're not" Gabriella said. She laughed and walked outside. She got in Troy's car. Troy got in.

"Don't worry Gabi, I'm not" Troy said smiling

"I would hope so" Gabriella said. She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "You know, wearing this to school is gonna make people think we're dating" She said

"And that's a problem?" Troy asked smirking

"Well if we're not then yeah…." Gabriella said.

Troy sighed, "Well, I don't know…."

Gabriella shrugged, "Whatever"

Troy smiled and started the car. He drove off. Troy drove into the school parking lot and parked. He got out of the car, so did Gabriella. They walked into the school together.

Gabriella heard whispers about her shirt. She just smiled and continued walking. She walked to her locker, Troy followed

"Remember the kiss Gabi. Lunch" Troy said, "In front of everyone"

Gabriella smiled, "Yup" she said as Troy walked away.

They went to their classes, then it was lunch. Gabriella took a deep breath and walked into the cafeteria. She looked around for Troy. She found him in the middle of the cafeteria where everyone could see. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Troy smiled and kissed her back. They could her cheers around them. Gabriella pulled away and looked at Troy. Troy smiled and got down on one knee. He held up his varsity ring, "Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone gasped.

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha I love it, what about you? R&R please!!!!!!!!**


End file.
